The Twin
by Rogue LeBeau12
Summary: Beck is reunited with his twin sister,Tammie. OC
1. Prologue: The Split

**Hey Guys! I am really exited for this one! Read and review! **

**Italics are for thoughts and settings.**

The Twin

Prologue

_December 14__th__, 1998_

The fighting had escalated to an outright war. They would explode over the mere crying of their adorable 3 year twins.

Andrea Oliver was cradling her 3 year old daughter as her husband held her 3 year old son. He was yelling at her because she had come home an hour late, and he had to get to get to his second job.  
She screamed in her British accent, "My bus broke down! You can't blame me for you not letting me use that piece of trash you even call a car!" "You don't deserve a car! You're too lazy to do anything!" "My leg is broken, you fool!" Willlam Oliver was furious. their twins started to wail in unison.

Andrea screamed: "I'm leaving! And I'm taking my daughter with me!"

She slammed the door, taking the baby girl to England with her.


	2. Happy Birthday!

**Here is the official first chapter! Read n Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Victorious cast exept for my own creation- Tamyina Oliver.**

The Twin

Happy Birthday

Beck POV

_Hollywood Hills :Beck's House_

It was Beck's 17th birthday. He walked out of his RV half asleep. He climbed sleepily into his pickup truck and started the engine. It slowly rumbled to life and he started driving the way to school. As soon as he parked his car in the lot, a swarm of girls ran up to him. "Happy Birthday, Beck!" They all sang. "Er…thanks, girls."  
The blue streaks were unmistakeable. He suddenly snapped out of his sleep mode and lit up when he saw Jade West strolling coolly down the lot. All of the girls seemed to disappear as she came closer, smiling. He stopped the truck and shut the door. He pushed pass the crowd and grabbed her. She leaned in and they kissed as the girls around them muttered and walked away.  
She pulled away and held out a black shopping bag to him. He smiled and took the bag. "Happy Birthday." She said. He opened it, and he pulled out a can of lemonade. "I love it, how did you know this is what I wanted?" She chuckled darkly and replied, "I read you like a book."

They walked away to their first class, holding hands as Beck sipped his Birthday gift.

_London,England _

Tamyina POV

It was Tammie's 17th Birthday, and she was packing to leave. She was moving in with her brother and her father. Her mother didn't want her to go, but she knew she didn't like her new boyfriend.

Tammie finished her bowl of Fruity Pebbles. She put her dish in the sink and went to her room one last time. The cool grey of the walls calmed her. She went to sit on her empty bed once more. She sighed at the thought of leaving her quirky mother, but change was needed. "Perk up, Tamyina. You'll love it there!" She said imitating her mother's voice. She needed to be optimistic.

She picked up her handbag and walked out the door to the taxi waiting outside. She asked him to take her to the airport. They arrived in great time, missing all the traffic. She boarded the plane and sat in her seat, not really wanting to leave.

She waited for the pilot's voice. Finally, his humming voice passed over the plane. We will be landing at Los Angeles International Airport at 3:00. Tammie sighed and closed her eyes, and waited for the flight to take off.


	3. The Arrival

**New Chapter! R nd R!**

The Twin

The Arrival

Beck POV

Beck walked into his RV with Jade right behind him. he closed the door and she started talking. "so, where do you want to go? Nozu, Kareoke Dokie, you name it, and we'll go." "What is going on here, Jade, why are you acting like this?" She smiled, "I can't do anything nice for my boyfriend?" "We'll…" Beck was cut off by a sharp knocking at the door of the RV. Beck's dad was there. "Beck, I need to talk to you. Can I come inside?" "uhmm, yeah, sure, dad, what did I do wrong?" "No, you're not in trouble, can I just come in?"

Beck's dad climbed in and sat across from Jade on the couch. "So, what's up dad?" "well, this is going to come as a shock to you," His dad refused to look at him. "So, you know your mom and I split up when you were three, right?" "Yeah," Said a clearly confused Beck. "And your mom moved back to England." Beck's reply was his confused stare. "Well, we didn't tell you, you had a sister." "I HAVE A WHAT?" Beck yelped. "A twin sister, Beck." Beck fell hard on his bed and heaved out air. "Why are you telling me this now?" "She's flying in from England today, and she's coming to live here. I want you to pick her up from the airport." "what, I can't go and pick her up, I don't know anything about her! What if she's a snob and she hates my guts?" "She's not a snob, and she is coming to live here no matter what you think. She's going to sleep in here with you, so make some room. Her plane was delayed, so she'll be here at around 7pm." With that, his dad left the RV with a shocked Beck inside.

"it'll be okay, you'll see," Jade said honestly, taking his hand squeezing it reasurringly. "Let's hope so."  
_2 hours later at the airport _

Beck POV

Beck had asked all his friends to come with him to meet his sister. Beck made a sign for Andre and Robbie to hold up. It read- Welcome Home, Tamyina Oliver!

Beck looked at his watch every 5 minutes. It was 7:10, and she was due to walk out any second now. 20 minutes passed and still no sign of her. Beck was ready to give up and walk away when Cat screamed, "Twin of Beck, over there!" Beck spun around. There she was, walking around, confused. She had long black hair that reached her lower back, and the tips were dyed a bright red. She had the same face as Beck, but she had sparkling blue eyes. She walked up to him and they both said simoltaniousley , "Wow, you look just like me." They both jumped back and gasped. Andre and Robbie dropped their sign in astonishment.

Tamyina stretched her hand out as to receive his hand shake. She said in a heavy british accent, "Hi, Beck, I'm Tamyina, your twin sister.

**So, How did you like it? I know it's pretty short, but ill make the next one a little longer. If you didn't get it, the sign dropping was supposed to be funny. It probably wasn't, oh well, c u all la8tr!**


	4. Going Home

**Hay Guys! I'm really excited to start up this story again! READ ND REVIEW! **

**The Twin  
Going Home **

**Beck POV**

The group drove home in separate cars. They were going back to Beck's RV for a little welcome home party. Tammie rode with Beck in his truck along with Jade and Andre. "So, the small girl with the red hair is… Cat?" Tammie asked. "Yep." The other three said in unison. "And the taller girl with the brown hair is… Tori?" "Right."

The car was quiet after that until Andre broke the silence. "Wow. I'd never think you'd have a twin, Beck." "Me neither." Beck turned to look at Tammie. "So let me ask you this. Why did you come here?" Tammie shifted in her seat and then huffed out. "My mum… I mean _our _mum has started to date. Sometimes the guy is great, and then she gets tired and just picks another half of her age. About a month ago, she found this police officer and decided that they are in love in just a matter of 3 days. She then couldn't stop talking about him and he would come over to dinner every other night. Then, one night, David began to talk about having a baby and expanding our apartment so that it will fit the _four _of us." She said his name with disgust. "Then it got worse from there. He began to tell me to clean up my room and to take out the trash, and started acting like he was in charge. I couldn't take it anymore. I was sure I was going mad. He acted like he was… dad. He would monitor my friends and when and where I was supposed to go, and what time I was supposed to be home at." Beck looked at Andre and Jade in the back seat. They were staring intently at her. She began again.

"So, one night, my friends and I went out to a concert and we came home 5 minutes after my curfew. He was waiting for me on our steps. He began to yell at me about me being a delinquent. He began to get red in the face. He lost his temper and smacked me hard across the face and I flew down the steps. I broke my arm. Mum didn't do anything about it. As soon as it healed, I drove down to the tattoo and piercing parlor and did all of these. They all mean freedom." She pulled up her sleeve and her whole arm was covered in tattoos, all words in different languages and pictures. Jade gasped and said. "AWSOME!" Beck snorted. "Then, I went and did this." She pulled on the ends of her hair. "I went home afterwards and told them what I did. David began to bark at me and went on about sending me to boarding school. So, that night after he left, I told my mother that I couldn't stay with her anymore, and that I wanted to go live with my dad." "How did you know about dad?" "She still has pictures hanging up around the house of the four of us. I've grown up always knowing. I'm just glad I'm away from them." Beck sighed and grabbed her hand. "you are just stepping into a whole other situation, sis. Dad doesn't care one bit about us." Tammie looked at his hand and smiled. "I believe I will be just fine."

30 Minutes Later- At Beck's RV

Tammie POV

Everyone else was there. They had arrived last. Beck opened the door and everyone began to cheer. Cat was screaming, laughing, jumping around blowing into a kazoo. The girl named Tori was cheering and smiling. Tammie wondered why they were happy to see her. Robbie was holding a puppet who was clapping. Creepy.

The height of the truck parallel to the ground was 2 feet. She was about to climb out until Andre came around to help her out. "Can I help you?" "It's only two feet." "I know, let me help you." She smiled and let him gently help her out by holding her out by the waist and lifting her out of the car. She smiled and said "Thank you," trying to hide her blush.

She walked over to Beck and he smiled. "LET'S PARTY!" Yelled Cat. The music began to blast and Cat began to talk to Tammie about dumb things- how her tips looked like Cat's hair, and about her eyes. They were unusually blue. She smiled politely and said "No, they aren't contacts, Cat, they're real." "OOOOOOHHHHHH!"

Then, he came outside with a woman with dyed blonde hair and too much makeup. Her dad. He was about Beck's height, with a chopped off, messy haircut. He didn't have fat, but he was thickly built. He wore a white blouse with dark blue jeans and dress shoes. His woman was dressed in a too tight tube top with white too tight jeans and pencil thin heels. When she walked she looked as if her clothes were cutting off circulation to her legs and to her feet. "Tamyina, welcome." Her father said in a rather dry and monotonous voice. She forced a smile at the unpleasant looking man that she had to now call her father. "Dad," Beck said. "I'm not talking to you right now, Beck." Tammie looked into her father's deep black eyes. There was no emotion, no sign of feeling. His smile looked as if it had been painted on. In fact, it looked as if it hurt him to smile. She wondered what her mother had seen in him all those years ago.

"This is Pamela, my fiancée." She smiled revealing a row of crooked, yellow teeth. "Hi, sweetie, I hope your flight was enjoyable. _I can't wait to become your mother. _

Beck POV

Tammie seemed to flinch at the last sentence. She started to say something, but no words could escape her lips. Beck couldn't watch any longer. "What Pam means, Tammie, is that, she can't wait to share her house with you-I think." Pam started, but their dad covered her mouth. Dad looked Tammie up and down as if she were some sort of model. "Continue with your party. Just don't stay up too late." With that, they walked back into the house.

"Okay, that was weird." Tammie said as if she had just awoken from a trance. "Let's do something else."

About 20 minutes later…

"So where do you all go to school?" Tammie asked the group that was gathered in Beck's RV. "Hollywood Arts." They all said in unison. "Performing arts? What are your talents?" Tori began, but Jade interrupted her. "I'll go first, since no one will." Tori looked at Jade as if she had just hit her with a train. "I am the world's best actress and I can sing pretty well too." Tori rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'm pretty new to the school, but I got in because my sister Trina's tongue swelled up the day of the showcase because she drank this Chinese herb gargle that was supposed to make her sing better, but she must have had an allergic reaction. So, I had to take her place. I guess I was pretty good, because afterwards, the principal came up to me and demanded that I start going here." Tori heaved out a huge puff of air in satisfaction. "Her tongue?" Tammie asked. "It was throbbing." She said it like it was a good thing. "OOOOOOOH, my turn!" Cat said. "I am a singer, a tap dancer, and a pink princess!" "Right." Robbie began. "I sing play the guitar, pretty good at acting, and I like to direct plays." "Did you leave out ventriloquism?" "What?" "You're holding a dummy, so you must be a ventriloquist." "Eh, Rob, what did Queen Victoria just call me?" "Excuse me? What did you call me?" "I didn't call you anything, Rex did." Robbie said. "But- you- never mind." Andre took over. "Well, I can play piano, guitar, any instrument really and I can sing." "Beck?" "Oh, well, I'm an actor, sort of." "AND I AM THE WORLD'S MOST TALENTED PERSON EVER! I CAN ACT SING, AND DANCE!" Trina pulled open the door. "Tell her, Tori!" Tori looked stressed. "Yeah, who wants nachos?" Everyone started mumbling about nachos and food. (Including Rex.)

"Wait a second." Tammie said suddenly. "Where am I going to go to school?" "Well, what can you do?" "I always loved to draw- I used to draw cartoons and stuff in Primary school." Beck asked again. "Can you do anything else? What about singing?" "I only sing in the shower-and I am terrified of singing in front of anyone." Beck sat for a moment in thought. "Tomorrow, you can come as a shadow day partner, and we will schedule an audition after school." "Okay."

1 hour later…

Everyone was leaving. Tammie waved bye and told everyone that it was nice to meet them. She yawned and beck said "Oh, yeah, I'd think you were tired…" He opened the door for her and she said sleepily "thanks." He locked the door behind them and sat on the couch. "You can sleep in my ben tonight. Dad says after the audition tomorrow we can go and get you a bed." "Thanks." She walked over to the bed without even changing and knocked out as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	5. A Ride to School and a Cup of Coffee

**Hay Guys: If I were you right now, I would hate me. I haven't written in over a year! I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY! Well, I hope that this chapter will help you to forgive me…. READ ND REVIEW PLEEEEEAAAZZEEE?! **

A Ride to School and a Cup of Coffee

Tammie POV

At exactly 6:30, the clock began to buzz uncontrollably, and very annoyingly. It was Tammie's shadow day and she had to make a great first impression. She got up and looked down giultly at Beck lying in a deep slumber upon the carpeted floor. She gingerly stepped over his snoozing body and grabbed a towel from the small closet in the corner. She stepped back across the RV and quietly removed from her suitcase a pair of faded blue jeans, and a baby doll white lace top. She also removed a pair of mismatched socks and her favorite pair of red hightop converse. She put on her pair of flip flops and a robe, and her toiletries bag. She quietly pushed open the door, which squeaked. She flinched and ran on tiptoes across the dark, dew covered lawn. She closed the front door and went into the bathroom.

After her refreshing, hot shower, she climbed out, and dryed her hair, put her clothes on, laughed at herself for showering with her retainer on, brushed her straight teeth, and curled her long, black and red hair. She then made sure her already perfected makeup was on point. She then gathered her things and walked back in her squeaky flipflops.

She was attempting to return with Beck still asleep, but when she opened the door, Beck was sitting there watching TV. "Oh, good morning." He said sleepily. "Morning." She smiled. "You look nice," "Thankyou." Tammie realized as she put away her things and put on her shoes, that living with her new brother was strange. "Beck," She said softly. "Do you not like me?" Beck paused as to think for a moment. "I do like you, as a matter of fact." "Oh." "Why did you think that I didn't?" "Well, when I saw first at the airport, you didn't look happy to see me." "I was just shocked at how similar we looked, that's all." He said with a foolish grin. "We are twins, you know." Tammie said with a grin matching Beck's. "Identical." She added laughing.

The ride to school was pleasant. The sun was rising and the palm trees swayed. Tammie inhaled the salty air. Wow. This was the best ride to school ever. Beck parked in the lot, infront of an outdoor cafeteria. All of his friends were there. As they reached the table, Tori and Cat turned and screamed, "HIIII!" "Hello," Tammie said feeling tired. Andre got up and offered her a seat next to him. "Thank you." She said smiling. Of all of Beck's friends, Andre seemed the friendliest. She looked around at all of the people at the table. They were all drinking coffee- exept for Cat, who was playing with her pink elephant. Beck looked at Tammie. "Do you want a cup?" "Oh, for me- no thanks." "Come on- just one cup." Prodded Robbie. "I don't really like coffee." "Oh, well you haven't had Hollywood coffee yet." Beck shoved a cup in her face. "Oh, well, fine." She held the cup up to her face and inhaled. The aroma of something she couldn't ever explain. The smell floated up into her nostrils and tickled her olfactory cells and she put the top to her lips. She let the hot liquid settle onto her taste buds and simmer. It was bitter, but in a strange way it was satisfying. She realized her eyes were closed the whole time. "Wow." Was all she could say as she opened her eyes. Everyone was smiling and staring. "Well?" asked Tori. "It's really good." She said. "See?!" Beck said. "I told you that you would like it." "You were right." The school bell rang and Beck said, "Come on, you ready for your first day of school?" Tammie nodded and held on tight to her cup.


End file.
